


Tarts

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-10
Updated: 2001-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Entry (sort of) into Ursula's Birthday Challenge





	Tarts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Tarts by Josan

Title: TARTS (1/1)  
Author: Josan  
Betas: Peach and Lorelei  
Date: June, 2001  
Summary: Entry (sort of) into Ursula's Birthday Challenge  
Pairing: Sk/K  
Rating: Well, depends: is your imagination as good as Walter's?  
Warning: But Lorelei gives it an NC-17. And who am I to contradict a beta?  
Archive: You know who you are: anyone else, please ask.  
Comments:   
DISCLAIMER: These are the property of CC, Fox and 1013, but considering the way Season 8 ended...well, *I* think we can do better...  
Author's note at the end.

* * *

It's not in the big things that differences are most noted: it's in the little ones.

Like how your partner tosses his socks into the hamper, paired or unpaired.

Then there's the infamous squeezing of the toothpaste tube.

Whether dishes are rinsed before being put in the dishwasher.

Nighttime rituals.

All the little things that, depending on one's partner, can make a Mount Everest out of a molehill.

Actually, thought Walter, there had been few molehills in their relationship so far. They both paired their socks before tossing them into the hamper. They both squeezed the toothpaste from the bottom. Dishes were rinsed before heading for the dishwasher.

As for the nighttime rituals, no problem there either. It was strange that two men who were used to living on their own would have habits that merged so easily.

No, all things considered, there was very little about his partner and lover that annoyed Walter Skinner. 

Well, that wasn't quite true. There was one thing.

Walter looked at the desserts he had picked up on his way home and knew that by selecting what he had, he was going to suffer.

He sighed.

He loved pecan butter tarts and the pastry shop he frequented produced the most incredible specimens.

The crust was rich without being heavy. The filling sweet but not sickeningly so. Runny, but to the right consistency. The nuts were broken, not pulverized.

Accompanied by a cup of after-supper coffee, he could think of no better way to put aside the hassles of the day.

It should have been a relaxing experience. Instead...

Walter picked up the tray and made his way into the living room. He placed the tray down on the coffee table that was situated between his favourite armchair and the matching leather couch. 

With a restrained sigh, he took one of the sweet tarts and his coffee and went to sit in his chair.

"Hey! You got some of those pecan tarts!"

Walter hummed neutrally.

Eyes resolutely determined to focus on the big-screen television playing Monday night football, Walter tried hard to ignore the happy smile of his partner.

It wasn't that the man was a sloppy eater. Or that he chewed with his mouth open. Or that he made "piggy" noises as he ate.

No. It was the bloody *way * he ate the tart!

Hell, Walter ate his in mouthfuls, careful of the crumbs from the crust, holding the tart at an angle so that the filling would not drip. After chewing, crunching the pieces of nut between back molars, he would swallow, follow that up with a mouthful of coffee so that the hot liquid would clear his palate for the next sweet morsel.

*That* was the way to eat a pecan butter tart. The *proper* way.

But was that the way Alex ate his?

Hell, no! 

The man had to turn the simple act of eating a pecan butter tart into an erotic experience!

First, he would hold the tart in his hand and look at it with a smile. The same smile Alex wore when he got that "come hither" look, the look that stopped Walter's blood from flowing to his brain, concentrating in his groin instead.

Then he would stick out his tongue and dip it into the centre of the tart, flickering back and forth, in a snake-like manner, clearing a little hole in the middle of the tart. The same flickering motion Alex used when he was playing with the slit on Walter's cock.

Next, he would swirl the tip of his tongue around the hole, making it wider. The way he swirled it around the top of Walter's cockhead, gradually wetting it with a mixture of precom and his saliva.

Now and then, he would come across a piece of nut and, with the tip of his tongue -- that bloody agile tongue! -- he would work it out of the filling, curl his tongue around it and pull it into his mouth where he would roll it around before chewing and swallowing.

And all the time, Alex kept his eyes focused on the tart, the way he focused on Walter's cock when he worked on it, ignoring all else.

Gradually, the circle of cleared filling and nuts would widen so that Alex would have to stick his tongue out even further, swoop it around, scooping up the filling, playing with the nuts until the crust cup was empty and Walter was rock hard.

And, of course, Alex would then have to verify that he had not missed a speck of filling. So he would stick his tongue out the furthest yet and give the inside of the crust a couple of final licks. Slow, intensely sweeping licks. Sorta like the ones he gave the whole of Walter's cock when he worked his way up from base to crown.

You would think, thought Walter, squirming around in his chair, trying to find a more comfortable position, that at this point Alex would just shove the bloody crust into his mouth. But oh no! That wasn't good enough for Mr. Draw-the-Pleasure-Out-as-Long-as-You-Can!

No bloody way!

No, Alex had to nibble -- *nibble*! -- his way around the crust, starting at the top edge and working his way around the circumference of the cup, taking his time. Just as he did when he nibbled on Walter's balls.

To make matters worse, as he'd work his way around the outer edge of the cup, he would stop, slowly lick the crumbs off his lips, the way a cat did when it cleaned itself.

Walter tried to find another position that would ease the pressure on his throbbing cock.

Then, *only* when he was down to the bottom of the cup, Alex would open his mouth wide, as he did just before he swallowed Walter's cock, and pop in the cookie-sized crust. He would chew, swallow. Make the small sound of satisfaction that Walter otherwise only ever heard him make in bed...*after* an orgasm.

And, as though he were only now suddenly aware that he was not alone in the room, Alex would look up at Walter, from under those sinful eyelashes, eyes heavy with what Walter could only call "arousal", slowly lick his fingers.

And Walter's cock would grow harder, more demanding.

"That was good," Alex said. 

Walter looked at the partially eaten tart in his hand and, sighing, put it back onto the plate.

"You going to eat that?" Alex reached for the leftover, even before Walter shook his head.

And now, this time, Alex would pop the whole piece into his mouth, eat it as a pecan butter tart was made to be eaten.

"It's really good of you to buy these for me when you don't really like them," said Alex. "Maybe I can give you something else in return."

And Walter would be very thankful that Alex liked to follow up something on the sweet side with something that was not.

                               :-)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Butter tarts are a Canadian "bad habit". (Hurrah!) The filling resembles that of pecan pies but is very runny and far sweeter.

In this part of Eastern Ontario, there is a brand called "Farmer's Market" that is exceptional. 

And, of course, besides containing three of the basic food groups (butter, sugar, nuts), they also contain no calories. Now then, to be the perfect food, you would only have to drizzle a little chocolate over the filling.

Also very tasty with a heap of top-of-the-line vanilla ice cream. Which, if eaten with a fork, also has no calories.

For June 22, it might be nice to add a candle to the top of the ice cream. But don't eat it: candles are loaded with calories!

  
Archived: July 04, 2001 


End file.
